


afterglow

by heyleliana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Basically, M/M, johnny has another chance in this simulation, who knows not me, why do i write tags in english for a work in russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyleliana/pseuds/heyleliana
Summary: - а выпади тебе шанс все исправить, все переиграть, ты бы согласился? - спрашивает джехён.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's all me, in my head i'm the one who burned us down  
> but it's not what i meant

никто не предупреждал.

никто не предупреждал, что ему в жизни будет отведена роль персонажа заднего плана, что все детско-подростковые мечты окажутся неосуществимы; никто не говорил, что разочаровываться в себе будет больнее всего.  
никто не говорил, что делать, когда ты все свои двадцать с чем-то лет верил, а твоя вера обратилась пеплом, рассыпалась, разлетелась в разные стороны.  
а по течению плыть он, как оказывается, не умеет.

\- не рано ли для кризиса среднего возраста? - спрашивает джонни у джехёна.  
\- никогда не поздно, - бубнит, не отрываясь от телефона, джехён.  
проблема еще и в том, что все друзья постарше никогда не рассказывали, как это бывает, как проходит и как с этим бороться. иногда джонни кажется, что их и не волновали такие проблемы, иначе почему они все молчат? не может быть, чтобы он один сгорал ненавистью к себе от осознания тщетности попыток все исправить.  
хотя бы потому, что он - персонаж заднего плана.

раньше, конечно, было иначе. мечты были, цели, мысли, что все сложится, что он будет кем-то. оказалось, что потенциал достиг пика, когда ему было лет шестнадцать, а на дальнейшее будущее ничего не осталось. из подающего надежды - в серую обыденность с потухшими глазами и смутными перспективами.  
на самом деле и перспектив нет - джонни самостоятельно, как взрослый человек, от них отказывается раз за разом, потому что в глубине души все еще верит.

\- мы будем вечными, - сказал тэн. - вот увидишь.  
разноцветные огни освещали улицу, которую до краев заполняла бурлящая толпа; джонни держал его за руку - своего лучшего друга, а ночной воздух пронизывал его насквозь, растворяя и расщепляя.  
тэн был прав. пройдет несколько лет, и джонни будет цепляться за этот момент вечности, точно кроме этого ничего больше не держит его на плаву, а пока рука в руке, нырок в темный переулок, шутки про разницу в росте, смех в губы, лучшие друзья и что-то больше. перед ними был весь мир, они могли выбрать любой путь и пройти его, “когда закончим учебу, уедем отсюда, и никто нас не остановит”, всегда вместе, вместе навсегда.  
общаться они перестали через год.

он все еще снится джонни. джонни эти сны терпеть не может, потому что в каждом из них он бежит за ним следом, хватает за руку в самый последний момент и растерянно выдыхает:  
\- не уходи.  
растерянно выдыхает:  
\- я хочу быть твоим другом.  
растерянно выдыхает:  
\- а ты все еще думаешь обо мне?  
нет, конечно, нет. с утра джонни гремит на кухне посудой, заливая растворимый кофе едва теплой водой; грязное зеркало говорит, что у него круги под глазами и цвет лица человека, который недостаточно спит и мало находится на свежем воздухе. джонни натягивает на себя мятую футболку, влезает в старые джинсы, на конверсах отходит подошва - пойдет.  
ему, в целом, все равно.

в ленте расшариваются ностальгические посты, “в этот день десять лет назад…”, иногда фейсбук сам вбрасывает ему старые фото. джонни не может ни смотреть на них, ни заставить себя удалить их, точно этим действием сожжет последние мосты и разрубит последние тросы, все еще соединяющие его со временем, когда он был жив.

на выпускной они с друзьями тайком протащили алкоголь и спрятали его в туалете. в том же туалете потом и пили жадными глотками, передавая бутылку по кругу, пока по ушам и мозгам била громкая музыка, смазывая все в единое пятно. у нас все получится, кричали они, да здравствуют стены, которые мы вместе сокрушили. будущее казалось прекрасным, а они были бесстрашны.  
школьные друзья - друзья навек. всегда вместе, вместе навсегда.  
навсегда в списке друзей, чтобы джонни видел все обновления, видел, как они добиваются чего-то, идут вперед, пока он болтается позади, колесо от заржавевшего велосипеда, из которого выросли, которое выбросили.

если это все - нормально, то почему всякий раз, когда джонни пытается рассказать об этом, на него начинают странно смотреть? а если ненормально, почему об этом не говорят?  
битый файл, пиксель, та единственная ошибка, которая мешает коду компилироваться. удалить и отформатировать. перезапустить.  
люди в интернете счастливые. искрятся, щедро делятся своим счастьем, улыбаются широко, до напряжения в скулах. люди вокруг за все хватаются, громко смеются, не боятся ошибок.  
\- они все врут, - говорит джехён, натягивая капюшон толстовки. - ничего они не счастливые. точно так же рыдают под дверью туалета по ночам, потому что разбили любимую чашку, и это стало для них последней каплей.  
джехён - единственный, кто остался у него с того, счастливого времени. из всей большой и шумной компании он общался только с джонни, и как-то так получилось, что когда разбежались все, джехён никуда не ушел.  
\- у меня-то сил и на вранье не хватает, - отзывается джонни.  
\- это не делает тебя хуже.  
отчасти джехён прав, и та часть джонни, которая все еще сопротивляется падению в пропасть, охотно ему верит и соглашается с ним.  
отчасти джехён не прав в своем потакании джонни. в этом болоте нельзя столько плескаться. из него надо как-то вылезать. но твердая земля в глазах джонни приравнивается к смирению, принятию, что он такой же, как и все, рандомно сгенерированный нпс в огромной игре. но он всю жизнь рвался к чему-то большему, всю жизнь представлял себе великим событием. жизнь оказалась серой рутиной, и он был в ней очередной посредственностью.

он не помнил точно, когда они с тэном перестали разговаривать и когда все обещания оказались ложью; но он точно знал, что вина только на нем. джонни первым сделал шаг назад, джонни не стал пытаться, не стал затыкать дыры в шлюпке, и первым же пошел ко дну. так бывает, объяснял он всем знакомым, любопытствующим, почему они, не разлей вода, стали напрочь игнорировать существование друг друга. так бывает. дерьмо случается. их ссора стала катализатором, и все в жизни джонни покатилось под откос. так бывает.  
\- а выпади тебе шанс все исправить, все переиграть, ты бы согласился? - спрашивает джехён.  
глупый вопрос, думает джонни. он бы и колебаться не стал.   
\- выпади тебе шанс снова прожить последние пять лет, ты бы согласился все отмотать назад? - спрашивает джехён.  
очень глупый вопрос, думает джонни.   
\- ты бы потерял все, что у тебя есть сейчас, - говорит джехён.  
но было еще больше, думает джонни.  
остались одни гештальты, скомканные воспоминания и тоска по свободе, бесконечная тоска по времени, когда любой момент можно было превратить в часть своей - и только - истории.  
джехён усмехается.

ему вновь снится, что тэн держит его за руку, и вокруг куда-то спешит толпа, то обтекая их, то врезаясь локтями, сияют яркие огни, играет громкая музыка. отчего-то у него такое ощущение, будто с плеч столкнули тяжелый груз. отчего-то ему легче дышать.  
\- ты меня не слушаешь, - нетерпеливо говорит тэн, напролом таща его через человеческий поток. - а я тебе говорю, что у юты все соберутся на хэллоуин, даже доён придет. пойдем?  
\- они еще не съехались разве? - брякает джонни.  
\- кто? юта и доён? с чего? - тэн удивленно смотрит на него. - они друг другу головы готовы открутить.  
ах да, это всего лишь сон, доходит до джонни. юта и доён сойдутся через полгода, после скандала в каком-то баре, где доён выскажет, насколько сильно юта его бесит, а тот ответит лишь “взаимно” и ухмыльнется - а доён застынет с выражением крайнего оскорбления на лице.  
сон кажется ему бесконечно долгим, и всю эту бесконечность он пялится на тэна. тэн красивый, у него такая широкая улыбка, у него в глазах свет тысячи звезд, он несет такую чушь и так крепко сжимает его ладонь, что у джонни все внутри трещит по швам и наконец с грохотом обваливается.  
тэн не понимает, почему джонни обнимает его так, что еще немного - и точно сломает пару ребер, почему джонни бормочет что-то про “не хочу тебя терять, никогда, слышишь, не уходи, это все моя вина”.  
\- ты в порядке? - с тревогой спрашивает он. - давай пойдем домой? джонни, пойдем домой.

джонни прекрасно помнит, почему они перестали разговаривать. тэн тогда с неделю ходил нервный, а потом сказал, глядя ему прямо в глаза, что любит его.  
джонни испугался. джонни не хотел никаких серьезных отношений, что в целом было смешно: они жили вместе полтора года, даже кошку завели, но джонни повторял себе, что это все временно, что они скоро надоедят друг другу и разбегутся. тэн стоял перед ним и говорил, что никогда еще так не влюблялся, что никогда ни с кем так не щелкало. джонни смотрел за его плечо, на кошачью миску, на список вещей, которые им нужно было купить (на выходных должны были приехать юта с доёном посидеть, поговорить), и молчал. тэн все понял и без его слов.  
так бывает, говорил он после того, как посреди рассказа доёна о том, что юта бесячий идиот, тэн встал и вышел куда-то на пятнадцать минут, а вернулся с красными глазами.  
так бывает, говорил он потом тэёну, спрашивая, не сдает ли кто из его знакомых комнату.  
так бывает, говорил он, обходя всех стороной и наблюдая, как все, что у него было, растворяется в небытие по одной простой причине: он, джонни, решил, что ему так будет лучше и проще. лучше без отношений, лучше без перспектив, проще, если не пытаться, проще, если не отсвечивать.  
только главные герои так не делают. главные герои идут до последнего вздоха, невзирая на все препятствия, на всю боль; если тебе не хватает души, чтобы пройти через все и остаться верным себе, то какое право ты имеешь так зваться?  
джонни главным героем не был и перезагрузиться с последнего чекпоинта не смог. точка невозврата была уже давно позади.

\- я тебя люблю, - обессиленно выдыхает джонни, пока тэн ищет по карманам ключ от квартиры. - это всего лишь бесконечный сон, но у меня не будет другого шанса.  
тэн смотрит на него с нескрываемой паникой.  
\- джонни, - медленно говорит он, - я… я тебя тоже люблю, но ты меня сейчас очень пугаешь.  
\- правда любишь? - джонни едва не говорит “даже несмотря на то, что я тебе скажу через год”.  
тэн наконец открывает дверь. кошка встречает их голодным мяуканьем, и пока тэн насыпает ей в миску корм, джонни, точно в тумане, вешает куртку на гвоздик и ждет, что проснется в своей пустой квартире, где все будет напоминать о том, что у него нет ни будущего, ни настоящего.   
сон не прекращается, ни когда тэн его целует, ни когда тэн прижимается к нему и шепчет “не знаю, что у тебя сегодня произошло, но все будет хорошо, слышишь?”  
но джонни знает, что стоит ему закрыть глаза, как все закончится, поэтому на прощание он долго смотрит на него, пытаясь запомнить, как тени падают на его лицо, как подрагивают его ресницы, - все ведь смажется в памяти, это он тоже знает. нет никакого навсегда.  
сон пересиливает, и джонни проваливается в темный, глубокий омут.

он просыпается как обычно, в семь утра, но не потому, что свет бьет в глаза, а потому, что на него запрыгнула кошка.  
\- я не хочу вставать, - сонно бормочет тэн ему куда-то в плечо, пока кошка топчется по джонни. - иди ты корми.  
\- ты никогда не хочешь рано вставать, - зевает джонни. - я, может, тоже. дай хоть раз в жизни полежать.  
\- тебя отпустило?  
кошка оставляет бесплодные попытки добиться от джонни еды и переходит к тэну.  
\- ты о чем? - джонни смотрит, как тэн чешет ее за ухом.  
\- ты вчера был немного странный.  
\- да? - джонни напрягает память, но, к своему удивлению, ничего не помнит.  
\- в любви признавался, - как будто в потолок говорит тэн. - это ты серьезно сказал?  
джонни на секунду становится так страшно, что на него накатывает волна тошноты. он всегда думал, что серьезные отношения не для него, а все, что про “я тебя люблю” - это совершенно точно серьезно и на веки вечные. но вслух он, надеясь, что голос не дрогнет, говорит:  
\- ну да. конечно.  
\- кошмар, - восторженно говорит тэн. - но я тебя сильнее люблю.  
\- да иди ты, - фыркает джонни, чувствуя, как по всему телу разливается нечто теплое и слегка покалывающее.

джонни целых двадцать лет, и его жизнь - это череда вписок с друзьями, побеги со скучных лекций, чтобы целоваться с тэном в укромных уголках позади их любимой кофейни, планы на летнюю стажировку, список фильмов, которые они обязательно должны посмотреть, приколотый к пробковой доске между полароидов. иногда ему кажется, будто во всем этом есть подвох, но он быстро отмахивается от таких мыслей. в конце концов, он главный герой этой истории, и ему подвластно абсолютно все.  
наверное, это и правда лучшее время, горящая, искрящаяся молодость, переполняющая его вера, что дальше - блестящее будущее. наверное, все так и должно быть: счастливый смех, бесконечные мечты, курс вперед.  
джонни счастлив.  
на хэллоуинской вечеринке у юты к нему подходит незнакомый парень.  
\- ну как оно? - спрашивает он.  
\- отлично, - говорит джонни. - ты друг юты? я тебя раньше не видел.  
\- да, точно, - он усмехается и протягивает руку. - не представился. джехён.  
джонни руку жмет. через толпу к нему протискивается тэн с шотами.  
\- я слегка свой на кого-то пролил, - весело сообщает он.  
когда джонни оборачивается, чтобы что-то спросить у джехёна, того уже и в помине нет.  
ну и ладно, думает джонни и опрокидывает в себя стопку.


End file.
